


University of Soft Boyfriends

by thesalamander01



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, M/M, Pining, Pining Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalamander01/pseuds/thesalamander01
Summary: Just ignore everything that happened in the movie and enjoy this university au. Carlton Drake is actually a good boi in this fic.





	University of Soft Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly my first ever fic so uuuuuhhhhh,,,, it might be really shitty and bad.... but hey a lot of people love university au's. I hope you enjoy this!

The first day he saw Carlton Drake was the day Eddie Brock was a blessed man. 

They first started out as roommates during their freshman year of college, at first not knowing anything about each other. As the year went by, they started to bond with one another, at first having a budding friendship to take things easy and slowly. Admitting that they both had feelings for each other was hard to put together and express, especially if one hadn’t explored with their sexuality fully. 

Freshmen year for both of them was a bit slow on the relationship aspect. Even if they were roommates at the time, they barely saw each other outside of their dorm (you can blame different majors for that). Having a major in journalism, Eddie barely had any classes with Drake, who majored in biochemistry along with taking a pre-med route. If he was lucky, Eddie sometimes bump into Drake in the halls once or twice a week. If Eddie was really lucky, both of them would be in their dorm at the same time. 

As months went by during their first year, Eddie slowly gain the confidence in trying to ask Drake out, hoping he will say yes and accept his offer. 

“So how’s your project going?” Eddie asked his roommate as he slowly looked up from his computer. Drake looked up from his notes from his research, looking at Eddie with those soft, warm brown eyes that made Eddie melt.

“Uh it’s going good so far. I got most of the notes from my research in order to put the whole project together.” Drake answered as he went back to organizing his notes for his project.

“I was thinking, because it’s a Friday and the only major thing for both of us are assignments that aren’t due for like weeks, maybe you and I should like hang out or something?” Eddie felt the sweat in his palms, feeling as if Drake would know what’s actually going on and just flat out reject him.

“So like a date?” Drake said as he looked up again from his notes with one of his eyebrows raised. 

Eddie’s face felt hot when Drake said that, feeling as if he was callout on his true intentions that it was a date but, trying to mask it as a simple hang out. “U-Uh n-no it’s not like that.” Eddie stammered, trying to think of a good a better way to call this.

“Eddie I’m joking.” Drake said in a calm, reassuring tone, laughing at the sudden reaction that he go out from his roommate. “Yeah I think that’ll be a great idea.” He said, accepting Eddie’s little offer of just “hanging out”. 

Eddie was surprised that Drake would actually take time off of his project to actually go out with him. He always thought that Drake was the type of student that would put their work above all, including their health. “So where do you want to go?” Eddie asked.

Drake thought for a sec, not really caring about where they go. “Honestly I don’t mind where we go to be honest.” He said with a smile, “it’s up to you where we go, you insisted to take me out on a date.” Drake was joking about the date thing, hoping he can get another reaction, which he thought was kind of cute. 

“I-it’s not a date I swear.” Eddie tried to save his ass. “So I guess Starbucks then? Since you don’t mind where we go.” Eddie asked to see if Drake was still on board. 

“Sure! Starbucks sounds great!” Drake said as he closed both his laptop and notebook.

This made Eddie and his heart smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn I can't believe I just wrote my first fic! Honest to God you guys, comment down below what you think and give any helpful advice to make my very shitty writing better!!! the whole starbucks thing is going to be in chapter two!


End file.
